


Local Legend

by Mithril_P_Adament



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Decisions, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithril_P_Adament/pseuds/Mithril_P_Adament
Summary: Some friends decide to stay in the creepy woods where people have gone missing at night and learn some interesting things about the town of Hircine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not some mystery or drama or suspense story. It's just some thing I came up with after reading some YouTube comments. :D I didn't want to split this into more than a chapter but did for reasons I should have the rest in about a week unless I get consumed by Dark Souls or Pokémon again.

"Why the fuck didn't we listen?!" I don't know what was chasing us but they had big teeth and sounded pissed. "You're the one who wanted to investigate!" Chad said trying not to trip over something. "Lets hang out in the woods where people have gone missing at night! What could possibly go wrong!?!" A scream rang out from behind us. "Oh shit Derek!" I screamed. One of the monsters had him on the ground trying to bite into him. Without thinking I grabbed the first branch I could find and smashed it over the things head as hard as I could. Luckily, it was heavy enough to get it to back off of him.

We started running again but Derek was holding his shoulder which meant he was probably injured. Focus on getting away then worry about it. He's alive and still running, that's what matters. "Holy fuck a house!" Chad screamed out. It was an old cabin but was surprisingly well kept and large. We just leapt over the fence with ease as it was most likely for looks, not keeping people out. I ran to the door to find it was locked. "Shit..."

"Uh... guys...?" Derek said looking back. The monsters were there but refused to come near the fence, all we could see were their eyes. They looked... scared. "Why aren't they  following us?" Chad asked "Does that really matter right now?" I said trying to force the door. After a moment I realized there was a key hanging next to the door. I unlocked it wondering why it was just left somewhere anyone could gain access. "Inside." I said.

We all shuffled in, slamming the door behind us and locking it back. It was quite dark, none of us could see. I heard one of the others walk into something. Suddenly a light came on. "Its got electricity." Derek said near a light switch. That wasn't all. It had quite the set up: A flatscreen tv on a stand, PS4, XBOX One, hundreds of games, movies, and books lining shelves next to it.  
"Now I'm more suspicious as to why the owner left the key hanging next to the door on the outside..." I said looking at the shelves. Triple A, indie, Japanese, childrens... The content on the shelves was quite varied. There were also A BUNCH of plushies lying on tables and furniture. Foxes, wolves, dragons, bears... there was an extremely large one that appeared to be utilized as a chair. Geez this isn't weird at all. Chad was opening doors trying to find a bathroom hopefully with a first aid kit in it. "Found it." He said moving some plushies off the couch. "I need to look at the wound, okay Derek?" Derek looked queasy. "Alright." He slowly peeled his shirt back to reveal a nasty looking bite. Chad started disinfecting and bandaging it.

Even though we were just chased through the woods in the middle of the night I was bored so I started exploring the rather large cabin... more like a fucking mansion! Well that's a stretch but six bedrooms on a single hallway was pretty impressive. Turns out what we could see in the darkness was just a little of its size. "Is it a motel? That wouldnt make sense its in the middle of the woods." After walking around I found a kitchen. It was a combo dining area plus kitchen. A couple industrial fridges sat next to one another. Curious, I looked inside one. Turns out it was a freezer full of raw meat, good thing I knew what deer meat looked like but the amount wasn't right. It was far too much for a person... I heard heavy foot steps from the upstairs. Realization hit me quickly as I quickly walked back to the main room. "Guys... what if... they didn't follow us... because they were terrified of this house? More specifically... what was in this house?"

"Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of strangers in my home to?" A deep somewhat gravely voice said. A large, bipedal wolf like creature was standing on the stairs leading to the second floor. We all froze. "Well, answer me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More horrible stories by me. Anyways here's that next chapter.

"........" We just stood there not answering. It pinched the bridge of its muzzle while letting out a sigh. "At least you're not screaming like lunatics." It said moving down the stairs toward us. We couldn't move, like some deep rooted instinct was preventing us. It was wearing a black womens style nightgown that looked like it was made of satin that almost reached it's knees with white pajama bottoms covering its legs. It also had a odd nightmask on that looked like a blindfold. It strided up to me and turned it's face down to mine. "Hmmm... you're quite skinny... bones for broth but not much else." It said taking my chin in its hands. I jerked away backing up. "Oh calm down it was a joke..."

"What are you?" I asked "Just the fact you asked so calmly proves I'm going to like you..." He said with a saucy infliction. "HELL NO. Nope, no, never." I responded. "Don't worry, hon. I'd be more interested in your friends over there. I'm attracted to those of a male persuasion. But... your friends don't seem they'd be interested in anything of the sort at the moment..." It said looking over Derek and Chad, who still wouldn't move. "What are you?" I asked again. "Well you've met my family already. We are what you would call werewolves. Though the one who bit your friend will definitely be repremanded... severely." It said taking a closer look at Derek's injury. It seemed satisfied with Chads patch up job. "Expect a delayed reaction in three...two...one..." As soon as it said zero they started screaming. It put it's hands over their mouths. "Calm down or I'll knock you both unconscious."

"What are you going to do with us?" Chad asked trembling. It turned it's head toward me, even without it's eyes being uncovered its face said 'are they always like this?' "That depends on you..." It said seductively. "Otherwise nothing." It walked to the front door, unlocking, and opening it. The creatures outside were howling now. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" It screamed out the open door before closing it again. "Wait did you say werewolves...?" Derek asked with a horrified look on his face. "Oh my family and I will take great care of you here, so don't worry." It said scaring him even more. Chad moved away from him. Derek looked somewhat pissed at Chad. "...that was a joke." It said trying to hold back a laugh at Derek and Chad.

"Wait you mean it's not infectious?" I asked. "Oh no it is but only through blood. As long as the one that bit him wasn't bleeding orally it should be fine. Though he still could get a normal infection but you sterilized it with alcohol so..." It looked like it was thinking for a moment. "So anyone interested in a night with a mythical creature?" It asked oblivious to our fear. "NO!" We answered simultaneously. "Why would you think we would want to?!" Derek asked. "You'd be surprised how many people actually come onto me. In more ways than one but that's besides the point. Hell, I got the extra rooms cause I get yearly visitors. Especially near Halloween. There are quite a few humans who enjoy having a romp with a werewolf, and wether they want to dominate or want me to, its a good time." It said like it was salivating over a well done piece of meat. "WAY TO MUCH INFORMATION!" Chad said. "Regardless, you all are more than welcome to spend the night in the guest rooms. I'm going back to sleep. Raid the kitchen if you want, but touch any of my save data on my console and I'll rip your throats out." It said going back up the stairs "What's with the plush collection...?" I asked. "I like plushies." It answered simply. The night passed without incident as we all passed out in the living room soon after.

I woke up to the smell of eggs the next morning. I trailed to the kitchen to see a young man cooking eggs. "Yes I cooked some for you and your friends." He said without turning his attention from the skillet. "Are you...?" I asked slowly walking in. "Yes I am. I have a human form too, just can't be in it during a full moon, no matter how much moonlight is blocked by the treetops." He replied bringing a plate over to me. "I don't mean to be rude but... you will need to return to your campsite as soon as possible. If the other people around find an empty campsite..." He actually looked worried. "I get it. They'd start asking questions." I replied unfazed. "I mean I legally own this place and pay bills. But the Sheriff hates getting reports of people 'going missing' that are false."

"Do people go missing?" I asked carefully. "Occasionally, families who have been in this town since it was established have kids who are werewolves. Most know and sometimes leave them here. Other times someone from somewhere else shows up and just stay leaving everything behind. Those are what make up the majority." He responded. 

"Were you lieing about the bites?" I asked wondering if he was trying to keep Derek calm the previous night. "No, I wasn't. As long as the werewolf who bit him didn't make him consume their blood or it's blood didn't get into his wound, he will be fine." Derek came into the kitchen not saying anything just sitting down. The air was heavy until we all jumped at a sudden knocking on the back door. The man got up to answer it.

"Hey, Robert. What brings you by?" He asked the older man. Robert forced a teenager in front of him. "Is that guy from last night still here?" The man looked at Derek. He pushed the boy forward. "Apologize to him." He said firmly to the boy "He threw a rock at me!" The boy said defiantly. Robert growled. "It. Does. Not. Matter. Apologize. NOW." The boy folded under the older mans gaze. "Sorry." He said quietly. "I'm sorry for my sons actions last night. He's very hot headed. I will pay for the medical bills." Robert said to Derek. His gaze from before seemed to scare more than his son. "It's fine." Derek squeaked. After Chad woke up we decided to leave. "One last question... what's your name?" I asked the guy. "Well my current legal name is Frederick. However, my original name, which I prefer, is Isk." He responded casually. We started to leave. "One more thing to you all." He started. We looked back. His face contorted into one that could paralyze even the most horrific cereal killer. "Tell anyone outside our  town about us and I'll hunt you down and feed on your organs..." He closed the door before we could respond. Safe to say we booked it back to the camp. After taking Derek to the hospital (which the doctor told us everything was taken care of in advance.) We decided to end our road trip early. But being the person who liked souvenirs, we stopped at this shop run by an old woman. After getting a postcard and shirt the old lady stopped me. "Here sweety, this is for you." It was a coin with a wolf on it. "By the way Isk wasn't being serious about what he said." I just responded with a simple. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm gonna regret posting this but f@#% it. Also this was inspired by comments questioning a guys decision to say hello after hearing a ungodly sounding shreking in a sewer or something. "Hello?" "YES HELLO HUMAN WELCOME TO MY SEWER! HAVE A SEAT!"


End file.
